Big Hero 6 Aftermath II: Blood Brothers
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: Sequel to The Genius and The Junkie. Hiro and the gang find out that Tadashi (A.k.a Sunfire) is alive and are desperate to search for him. But their search may be cut short as a mysterious alien force plans to take over the world for their own desire. Meanwhile Tadashi is convinced that the BH6 killed his brother and friends. How will things turn out? Read and see!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: He's alive

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of BH6!)

 _Last Time on BH6 Aftermath…._

 _"Guys, you might wanna take a look at this," she said._

 _They were all looking at a symbol made from fire._

 _"There's only one guy who knows that symbol," said Wasabi._

 _(Meanwhile…)_

 _A man was trying out his new suit._

 _"Now I just need to find this Big Hero 6 group and give them the message," he said._

 _"Enjoying your toy I see," said a voice._

 _"Very," said the man._

 _"Well, I hope you're happy with it…." Said the voice, "Tadashi."_

 _"Who's Tadashi?" he said, "I go by….. Sunfire."_

Hiro was analyzing the symbol all day.

"Its legit," he said, "Even the scanner confirms it. Tadashi's still alive."

"Tadashi," said Baymax.

"I know buddy," said Hiro, "He's here. Now we just gotta find him, wherever he is."

"We'll help," said Gogo, "You must really care about him."

"Of course I do," said Hiro as he looked back to what he almost "Did", "Looks like I owe Calluham a real apology."

"It happens," said Gogo, "Try not to burn to much midnight oil, 'kay?"

She kissed his cheek.

"I love you," she said.

"You too," said Hiro.

Hiro kept looking at the symbol.

"Wherever you are I hope you're alright," he said.

"There there," said Baymax comforting Hiro.

"Thanks Baymax," he said.

"Is there anything I can do to make the stress go away?" asked Baymax.

"No bud, thanks," said Hiro, "I'm satisfied with my care."

Baymax went back to his charger.

Hiro went back to doing some upgrades on his suit.

"The guys are gonna love this," he said as he yawned

Someone was looking out from his window.

"I'll come back little bro," he said. He flew away.

Someone else was watching them from space.

"So this is the planet Earth," said a voice, "It looks like a great place for….. migration. Prepare the troops for the invasion."

He kept looking at it.

"This planet will soon be mine," he said.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Heist

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Big Hero 6!)

It was night time in San Fransokyo.

All was quiet… Or almost.

A girl wearing a mask was skating near a museum.

She snuck past the guards to make sure she wasn't caught and when the coast was clear she made a circle on the glass and went through.

"Its gotta be here somewhere," she said.

A muscled man in a mask came in.

"What are we looking for again?" he asked.

"Dofus, we're looking for the quartz egg," she said, "Its for the master's plan."

They kept looking around.

The woman found something shining.

"There it is," she said, "Bull, grab it."

Bull took the cover off and snagged the gem.

The siren went off and guards went to the room.

"Leave it to the dancing shadow, Jade," said Jade she went around the guards taking them down one by one.

Bull pushed two guards at each other knocking them out.

The gate was about to close but Bull pulled it back open and they both got away.

Jade sprayed the door with a kabuki face.

(Transition to Fred looking at a newspaper)

"Stolen?!" asked Honey Lemon, "But that's impossible. The place is triple guarded."

"Whoever it was, they got some insane skills," said Wasabi.

"Hiro's gonna want to look at this," said Fred, "Speaking of which where is he?"

Hiro was riding Gogo's motorcycle.

"Now you're getting the hang of it," she said, "Speed up on when you're at the right time."

"Ok," he said. He did what she said and he gained speed.

"Ok, you're heading to your first gap," said Gogo, "Now hit the nitro!"

Hiro hit the nitro and he managed to jump over the gap.

"Whoooooaaaa!" he said as he landed.

Fred and the others came out with the newspaper.

"Hiro you gotta come see this!" said Wasabi.

"Wha….." said Hiro before he crashed.

"Hiro!" said Gogo as she went to him.

"I'm ok," said Hiro.

"You have fallen," said Baymax.

"You think?" asked Hiro as he tried to get up.

Something else fell on him.

"Ow," he said.

"On a scale of one…." Said Baymax before more things fell on him.

"Ow," said Hiro.

"On a scale…." Said Baymax.

"Ow!" said Hiro.

"On a sca…." Said Baymax.

"Ouch!" said Hiro.

"On a scale of one to ten…" said Baymax.

"OW!" said Hiro.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" asked Baymax.

"5?" asked Hiro.

"I suggest taking it easy for the rest of the day, and wiping off any blood you may or may not lose," said Baymax.

"Wait, what?!" asked Hiro.

"Just kidding," said Baymax.

Hiro sighed and said, "Anyways what do you guys want me to see?"

They showed him the newspaper.

"The kabuki sign?" asked Hiro, "But I thought we took care of it."

"Apparently there's goons that work for him," said Gogo, "Someone else is taking over as leader."

"So what do you suggest we do?" asked Fred.

"I say we pay Callauham a visit and ask him what he knows about these two," said Hiro.

( **Jade, and Blazing Bull were inspired by the deleted scenes from Big Hero 6.)**

 **To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Truths Revealed

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Big Hero 6!)

Hiro and the gang went to the jail where their old professor was being held.

"He's only got 1 more month to go and hopefully he'll be sober," said Fred, "Ish."

"Fred he hasn't drunk once," said Gogo, "But hopefully since Abigail is alive he'll finally let go of his contempt for revenge."

"Let's just go ask him about these thugs," said Hiro, "Hopefully he'll have intel."

They went to Professor Callaghan's cell.

"Hiro," he said, "Its good to see you after all this time."

"How are you doing sir?" asked Honey Lemon.

"I've been better knowing that Abigail is alive," he said, "A few more days here and I can finally see her again."

"That's good," said Wasabi, "Nothing's more heart warming than a family reunion."

"You didn't tell her about…. You know," said Callaghan, "Did you?"

"No sir," said Hiro, "And we won't tell a soul."

"We came because we need to ask you something," said Wasabi showing him the newspaper.

"What do you know about these crooks?" asked Gogo, "We heard word that they robbed a bank and stole a gem."

"The ruby," said Professor Callaghan, "Its no ordinary gem. Its power could generate an army of a thousand men."

"Why would they want an army?" asked Hiro, "What exactly are they after?"

"I'm not sure," he said, "I haven seen them for a long, long time. But I do know they're still up to no good."

"We gotta find out who they are and what they plan to use that ruby for," said Wasabi.

"Oh yeah," said Fred.

Hiro saw a symbol on that paper.

"The symbol," said Hiro.

"What symbol?" asked Callaghan as he looked at it.

"We think its Tadashi who uses that symbol but it could be someone else that does it," said Gogo, "The only lead is this."

"Sunfire," said Callaghan.

"What?" asked Hiro.

"Sunfire," he said, "He was one of the members on my team, but we disbanded because he lost his memories."

He showed them a picture.

"Tadashi," said Hiro, "He's alive."

"Only question is, where is he," said Fred.

(Meanwhile in the spaceship above from Earth)

"Lord Yandroth," said someone, "We've found a vessel."

A man with strange skin (Obviously Yandroth) was looking at Sunfire.

"Yes," he said, "See to it that he is brought to me at once."

"It will be done," said the servant.

"Oh, and tell Dancing Shadows and Blazing Bull, that someone familiar will be seeing them soon," said Yandroth.

"Yes sir," he said.

He left.

"Earth will soon be mine," said Yandroth, "Once the Big Hero 6 are out of the picture."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Manipulation

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Big Hero 6!)

For a second there was nothing.

It was all pitch black and no voices.

"Where am I?" asked Sunfire.

Then he suddenly heard some voices.

"Bring him in," said someone.

He opened his eyes and found himself being carried into a room. There were strange creatures.

They reached the room and let him go.

"I've been waiting for you," said Yandroth.

"Who are you?" asked Sunfire, "I want some answers."

"You will get them in time," said Yandroth, "But first you should sit down. You look like you've had a long day."

Sunfire sat down.

"I have summoned you here," said Yandroth, "You put up quite a fight with my soldiers, but, you ended up losing power."

"The power does come from the sun," said Sunfire.

"You would make a great asset to my team," said Yandroth, "Tadashi."

"Tadashi is dead," said Sunfire, "He died in the fire."

"No, that is not true," said Yandroth, "You _Are_ Tadashi. But someone brainwashed you making you believe that your alter ego doesn't exist."

"What?" asked Sunfire, "How do you know that?"

"I know everything," said Yandroth, "Your memories, your life, your family."

"Where are they?" asked Sunfire.

"I'm afraid they were killed," said Yandroth.

"No…." said Sunfire, "They can't be gone."

"What I say is true," said Yandroth, "And they were killed by a mysterious team of 6 individuals."

He showed Sunfire visions of the Big Hero 6.

Sunfire looked at them.

"I'll make them pay for this," said Sunfire, "They'll burn. Each one of them will die by my hand."

"Well… do we have a deal?" asked Yandroth.

"Yeah," said Sunfire as he shook his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Birthday Bash

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of BH6!)

Hiro was walking to the café' with Fred and Wasabi.

"Ok, you've been keeping me away from the house doing stuff all day," said Hiro, "So what's really going on?"

"You'll find out soon enough buddy," said Wasabi, "Just keep walkin'."

"Its gonna be worth your time man," said Fred.

"Honey Lemon got a text from Fred saying they were on their way.

"Ok Gogo, they're almost there," she said, "You almost done?"

"A few more seconds," she said, "I sure hope Hiro likes this."

 _A few hours earlier….._

Hiro was asleep in his dorm.

Someone snuck into the room when he was sleep.

She woke him up with a kiss on the lips.

It was Gogo.

"Happy Birthday nerd," she said.

He smiled and said, "Hey Gogo."

"Here's an early present," said Gogo.

It was a pack of Gummy Bears.

"Gogo. Explaination. Now," said Hiro with a smile, "How'd you know I like these?"

"I have my ways," she said with a wink.

Hiro got changed and walked with Gogo around campus.

"So what do you have planned for me Gogo?" asked Hiro.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" asked Gogo impersonating Scar while laughing.

"Well you have a point," said Hiro.

"But I can tell you its gonna be awesome," she said as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

Honey Lemon and Baymax were helping Cass get the café ready for the party.

"Oh Hiro's gonna love this," said Honey Lemon, "Especially the surprise Gogo has for Hiro."

She put some party favors on Baymax.

"I have some concerns," said Baymax, "This hat may be too small for my head."

"Ahh don't be a party pooper," said Honey Lemon.

She got a text from Wasabi asking if it was time.

She texted back saying yes.

Wasabi and Fred drove to where Hiro and Gogo were at.

"Hey man, ready to have a good time?" asked Fred.

"What's up?" asked Hiro.

"Man have we got something planned for you," said Wasabi, "Don't worry, Gogo knows."

"But I'll see you later tonight," said Gogo as she smiled, "I'll make sure we have some time to ourselves."

She gave him a flirtatious grin as she walked away.

"That, was naughty," said Hiro.

"Damn," said Fred.

"So where first guys?" asked Hiro.

"Next stop, the bot fighting arena!" said Fred, "We got you front row tickets to see one of your favorite robots duke it out!"

"Sweet!" said Hiro, "Let's go!"

Meanwhile Gogo was helping Honey Lemon decorate for the party.

But she was worried for some reason.

"I really want this gift to be special for Hiro," she said.

"Gogo I'm sure he'll like it," said Honey Lemon, "There's no reason why he wouldn't."

"But still…" said Gogo, "I really love him."

"You seem troubled Gogo," said Baymax, "I will scan you now."

"Don't scan me," said Gogo.

"Scan complete," said Baymax.

"Unbelievable," said Gogo.

"You are experiencing love nerves, common in romance," said Baymax, "The cure? Just be happy and be yourself. Most importantly, know that Hiro would love you no matter what."

"But…" said Gogo.

"Stop whining," said Honey Lemon, "Woman up."

Gogo smiled.

"You're right," said Gogo looking at the present she had for Hiro, "Thank you Baymax. You can shrink now."

"I cannot deactivate until you say, you are satisfied with your care," said Baymax.

"Well then I'm," said Gogo before Honey Lemon covered her mouth.

"I still need some help with decorations," said Honey Lemon

Hiro was watching a bot fight.

"This is incredible!" said Hiro, "How did you even get these tickets?"

"We have our ways," said Wasabi, "After this, there's a science expo that we thought you'd like to see."

"Awesome," said Hiro.

He was having the time of his life.

Gogo and Honey Lemon just finished preparations for the party.

"Ok guys bring him in," she said.

Wasabi got the text.

 _Now_

Hiro and the boys made it to the café and opened the doors.

"Surprise!" said Everyone.

All of Hiro's friends made it to his birthday party.

"Guys…." He said.

"Happy Birthday Hiro," said Gogo as she kissed him.

The party commenced and Hiro opened his gifts.

Gogo went to get her present for Hiro.

"I hope you like this," she said, "Its really special just like you."

She gave it to him

It was a necklace with some pictures of them together inside.

"Gogo its amazing," he said as he gave her a hug, "Thank you."

"Well I am your girlfriend, so I had to come up with something," she said with a grin.

They were about to share a kiss when something happened.

They all looked outside and saw a man shooting fire from his wrists.

Something looked similar about him.

"Its…. Its him," said Hiro.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Its you

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Big Hero 6!)

They all saw a man shooting fire at people.

"Who is that guy?" asked Fred.

"Its…." Said Hiro remembering the picture he saw.

"Tadashi!" he finished.

"We gotta stop him!" said Gogo, "And then get his memories back!"

"Let's suit up," said Hiro.

They got their suits on and then went to confront him.

"We just have to convince him he's being brainwashed," said Gogo, "Without hurting him."

"Got it," said Fred.

Sunfire looked at them.

"Well, well, well," he said, "If it isn't the big hero 6."

"I don't know who you are, but you're mistaken if you think you can just go hurting innocent people," said Honey Lemon.

"No one is innocent," he said, "Especially you."

"What?" asked Hiro.

"You're the ones who are responsible for their deaths!" he shouted, "My friends… my brother… all of them are gone because of you."

"You're kidding right?" asked Gogo.

"If I was I wouldn't be searching for you," said Sunfire charging up his fists.

"Tadashi please," said Hiro, "Its me."

"Who's Tadashi?" he asked, "I'm sunfire!"

He shot fire at them, but Hiro shields everyone with his microbots.

"We have no choice," said Hiro, "We have to fight him."

Baymax switched to combat mode and his eyes turned yellow.

"Attack!" said Hiro.

Wasabi tried using his laser hands on Sunfire but he dodged them at breakneck speed.

"Good luck trying to hit me, I know all your moves," said Sunfire.

Gogo sped up at him but he jumped out of the way and kicked her.

"You're not as powerful as you think," he said.

"Tadashi you're being brainwashed!" said Hiro.

"Stop calling me that!" said Sunfire, "I am Sunfire!"

"And I'm Fredzilla!" said Fred jumping at him.

Sunfire did a spinning kick pushing Fred the other way.

"Falling haaaaaaaaaaaaaaard!" he shouted.

Hiro used his microbots to form a hand and catch him.

"Thanks for the save!" said Fred.

Hiro tried attacking Sunfire but missed every opportunity.

"How pathetic," said Sunfire.

He grabbed Hiro by the neck.

"Get your hands off of him!" said Gogo as she charged at him.

Suddenly a giant t-rex like creature appeared and almost ate her but she dodged.

"You think you're the only genius here?" asked Sunfire, "Behold my invention, the megabots!"

A snake and spider appeared.

"With this headband I can control them to form into anything," said Sunfire, "Unlike you brats I think bigger."

Wasabi bearhugged Sunfire freeing Hiro.

"Run kid!" he shouted.

Sunfire threw him off.

Honey Lemon shot chem-balls at Sunfire and he burned them.

"Out of ammo," she said.

"Well I'm not," said Sunfire.

He shot mini bullets at everyone and Baymax shielded them.

"This armor cannot hold any longer," said Baymax.

The heat was starting to burn the armor off and touch Baymax's non threatening huggable design.

Hiro ran off and charged at Sunfire.

"Stoooooop!" he shouted.

He attempted to punch Sunfire but a shield appeared around him.

"You'll regret that," said Sunfire, "Everything you know is at an end, and soon you will be as well."

"What are you talking about?" asked Honey Lemon.

"Yandroth will soon take this planet as his own," said Sunfire.

"What are you talking about?" asked Gogo.

He started to walk away.

"Wait," said Gogo, "I said WAIT!"

She threw one of her disks at him.

He turned and almost hit her but Hiro shielded her.

"Thanks Hiro," she said.

Sunfire flew away.

"Baymax!" said Hiro.

They all went to him and saw his armor was burned off.

"He looks bad," said Wasabi.

"I should've helped him," said Hiro, "IF it wasn't for me going off against him, this wouldn't have happened."

"Hiro don't blame yourself," said Gogo, "You know how to fix him right."

"Yeah," said Hiro, "I'm lucky the injuries aren't worse than now."

Baymax opened his eyes and saw Hiro.

"Baymax, you're gonna be ok buddy," said Hiro.

"Hiro," said Baymax, "Hiiiiirrrrrrroooooooo."

"Oh no, what's wrong with him?" asked Honey Lemon.

"Loooooowwww baaaattteeeeeerrrryyyy," said Baymax.

"Now that, I can fix," said Hiro, "Let's get him back to the lab."

Meanwhile….

Sunfire was in Yandroth's lair.

"You have done well my apprentice," he said.

"Thank you master," said Sunfire.

"Soon you will have your revenge," said Yandroth, "It seems you are getting use to the megabots."

"They are a good asset," said Sunfire, "I used my brother's invention and modified it. If only he could see it."

"It will be time for your next mission soon," said Yandroth, "Its time we break the team apart, make their leader suffer, wish he were dead."

"But how?" asked Sunfire.

"The heart Sunfire," said Yandroth, "First we attack his heart. Take away one of his closest allies."

"I know just the one," said Sunfire.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**


	7. Chapter 7 (With a surprise)

Chapter 7: A Visit to New York

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Big Hero 6!)

Hiro was asleep in the afternoon.

He had clearly been working on something big for the team.

His buzzer had been going on for 6 hours.

Gogo opened the door and saw him sleeping.

She cleared her throat waking him up.

"I'm awake, I'm up," h said.

He saw Gogo grinning at him.

"Burning up the midnight oil I presume," she said.

"Oh, hey Gogo," he said, "Did you get a new haircut?"

"Hiro. Explaination. Now." She said, "And yes. Thanks for noticing."

"What's there to explain, did I miss something?" he asked.

"No silly," she said, "What's this secret project you're working on?"

"Oh good," said Hiro, "You know since you're my girlfriend, I guess I can show ya," said Hiro.

He showed something on the screen.

"A new flying suit for myself," said Hiro, "Has almost all the functions from Baymax's suit, only I can use the microbots to fight, and Baymax still has Karate."

Gogo was no doubt impressed.

"Pretty sweet nerd," said Gogo.

"Thanks," said Hiro.

"You can show me how it works later," said Gogo, "Right now…"

She leaned up to Hiro and was about to kiss him when Fred's face popped in the door.

"What the…." Said Hiro, "Damn it Fred! We talked about this."

"Oh, sorry, I was just testing Sour Apple's invention," said Fred.

"You and Sour Apple working together?" asked Gogo, "Am I dreaming?"

"I was trying to go through the door instead of smash through it," said Fred, "But Sour Apple says that's 'not the point' of the invention."

"Its really… not," said Sour Apple.

"Can you guys please just go?" asked Hiro, "Gogo and I are doing something."

"Oops, sorry," said Fred as he left.

"So, where were we?" asked Gogo getting closer to Hiro.

They were about to kiss again but Fred was in the way.

"Wha…. WOULD YOU GET OUTTA HERE?!" shouted Gogo.

"Sorry, its just that there's a call from Hiro," said Fred.

"If its one of those girls that keeps flirting with me, I'm not interested," said Hiro.

"No, its…. From a group called S.H.I.E.L.D"," said Fred.

"Wait.. shield?!" said Hiro and Gogo in Unison.

"Jinx," said Gogo.

"They said that you should go to the Helicarrier in New York," said Fred.

"New York?" asked Hiro, "We'll have to drive there."

"I know just the guy," said Gogo with a grin.

She rang Wasabi's bell and he opened the door.

"Who rang that bell?!" asked Wasabi.

"Me," said Gogo.

"Read the notice," said Wasabi.

"What notice?" asked Gogo.

"What….. THAT notice right there," said Wasabi, "I…."

He saw that the notice wasn't there.

"One second," said Wasabi.

He put it on.

Gogo knocked on the door.

"Much better," said Wasabi, "Now how can I help?"

"We…" said Hiro.

"Hold it, put on the slippers please," said Wasabi, "Nobody likes a dirty room, especially as dirty as lazy-nut Fred."

"Hey, I heard that!" said Fred.

"Anyways," said Hiro, "This is gonna sound super strange but…."

"We need your car," said Gogo.

Wasabi chuckled a bit and then started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Hiro.

"Oh no reason, I just thought you were stupid enough to ask to borrow my car," said Wasabi, "What were you saying?"

"We need your car," repeated Gogo.

"Could you hand me that robotic arm?" asked Wasabi.

"Sure man," she said as she gave it to him.

He whacked Gogo with it.

"Dude!" she said as she snatched it, "What the hell was that for?!"

"Listen Tomago," he said, "No one, absolutely no one, and I repeat; no one, looks at my car, asks about my car, talks about my car, touches my car, drives my car, or borrows my car, and lives to tell the tale."

"You killed someone?" asked Hiro.

"No, I just erase their memories of my car," said Wasabi.

"So can we borrow it or what?" asked Gogo.

"No," said Wasabi.

"Thanks you have no idea what…." Said Hiro, "D-did you just say no?"

"Yes," said Wasabi.

"Yes!" said Hiro.

"No!" said Wasabi.

"No," said Hiro.

"Yes"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes!"

"Stop that!" said Wasabi.

"Stop that," said Hiro.

"The answer is no," said Wasabi.

"Why not?" asked Gogo.

"For starters you totaled my last car," said Wasabi, "Also, you're a disastercase, a law breaker, and a disastercase!"

"You said disastercase twice," said Gogo.

"That's because you're twice as much a disastercase as you are a law breaker," said Wasabi.

"I have an idea," said Hiro, "Hey Wasabi, you think you can show me how that invention of yours works?"

"Sure man," said Wasabi.

Meanwhile Gogo was sneaking off to the car and took the car keys.

She drove the car away.

"Look at the time," said Hiro, "I gotta meet some pals for a study group. Thanks so much, bye."

"No prob little man," said Wasabi.

He then went into his garage to get a tool and noticed his car was gone.

"MY CAR!" he said, "Its been stolen! Well at least I have a manwich."

He opened the microwave and saw his manwich was taken.

"MY MANWICH!" he said.

He saw a note.

"I.o.u your car and a manwich, I need it for important things," he read.

He suddenly knew who was responsible.

"GOGO!" he said.

His voice echoed throughout san fransokyo.

Gogo was driving to New York to find the shield base.

"Wasabi might be a neat freak but he sure knows how to make a mean manwich," she said.

"Looks like its just the two of us on this mission," said Hiro, "Cool."

"You don't still get nervous around me do you?" asked Gogo.

"No," said Hiro, "…Yes. But its because you're a really awesome girl…. Emily."

"Emily?" asked Gogo, "No one's called me by that name before."

She smiled.

"You know, life at SFIT was real boring before you came around," she said, "You really brought the fire to our lives."

"Thanks," said Hiro.

Someone ran right past them stopping them in their tracks.

"What was that?!" asked Hiro.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out," said Gogo.

Hiro and Gogo pressed their watches and switched into their suits.

Hiro had his new suit programmed and ready to go.

"This'll have to be my suit test," he said.

The person ran past them again tripping them.

Hiro got a good look at the person.

It was a boy with white hair and a beard.

"You didn't see that comin?" he asked.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Project; Avengers

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Big Hero 6 or Marvel!)

"Didn't see that coming?" asked the person.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Gogo.

"Quicksilver," said Quicksilver, "And I can already tell you're one of Ultron's pets."

"Ultron?" asked Hiro.

"Don't play dumb," said Quicksilver, "Now talk!"

He was about to attack him when he used Microbots to block it.

"Get away from my man!" said Gogo.

She dashed at Quicksilver and he dodged.

"I like your moves girl," he said.

"Sorry, I'm dating a nerd," said Gogo, "No offense."

"None taken," said Hiro.

He was about to join the fray but he was caught in a web.

"What….." he said.

The person jumped over him.

It was Spider-Man.

"Hey squirt," he said.

"Squirt?" he asked, "I'll show you squirt!"

He got up and attacked him with microbots.

Quicksilver ran around Gogo surrounding her.

"Hiro!" she said, "Help me!"

"Hang on!" said Hiro. He caught Quicksilver in his tracks.

"You shouldn't have done that," said Quicksilver, "Now spidey!"

Spider man was about to finish it when Agent Coulson stopped him.

"Halt!" he said.

"Ok… what's going on?" asked Gogo.

"These two aren't hydra spies," said Coulson, "They're the two members of the Big Hero 6."

"Well, why didn't you say so?" asked Spider-Man.

"We did say so," said Hiro and Gogo in Unison.

Meanwhile…..

Fred and Honey Lemon overheard Wasabi throwing a fit.

"Should we ask him?" asked Fred.

He took a chair and threw it out the window.

"Might as well," said Honey.

They entered Wasabi's room.

"What's bothering you man?" asked Fred.

"Well, I won't mention any names, but their initials are HIRO AND GOGO!" he snapped, "Those two took my car, and my manwich!"

"Wow, that was sneaky," said Fred.

"Don't Fred, just don't," said Wasabi.

"Chill out Wasabi, I'm sure they just needed some alone time or something," said Honey Lemon.

"That's no excuse to take my car," said Wasabi, "No doubt Gogo's gonna total my car."

"Well then why don't we just go to wherever they are," said Fred.

"They have Baymax," said Wasabi, "But I do remember them saying something about going to New York."

"Looks like we'll have to roll up to New York to get to them," said Honey Lemon.

Someone knocked the door down.

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that," he said with a grin.

Back at the hidden base, Hiro and Gogo were being briefed about Yandroth and Sunfire.

"So that's what happened," said Gogo, "He was being brainwashed."

"Exactly," said Coulson, "And he's planning a full on invasion on San Fransokyo."

"Well then what are we doing in New York?" asked Hiro, "We should be back there preparing for the attack!"

"That's why I'm here," said someone.

One of Hiro's idols came into the room.

It was Tony Stark, 19 and a half years old, also known as the invincible Iron Man.

"Oh my god!" said Gogo, "You're Tony Stank."

Coulson and Peter laughed.

"Shut up," said Tony, "And its Stark, not Stank."

Hiro and Gogo chuckled.

"Never dropping that," she said.

"Nope," said Hiro.

"Anyways, I've recruited some members to help with the invasion," said Tony, "We call ourselves the Avengers."

"Avengers?" asked Gogo.

"Like a superhero team with different people," said Quicksilver.

Hiro was looking at Peter's costume.

"Can you even see out of this mask?" he asked.

"Can you please put that down?" asked Peter.

"Look, I'm an inventor and go to a high tech school," said Hiro, "I can fix you guys up no sweat."

"So is it like a secret organization?" asked Gogo

"Trust me toots, there's a lot in this world you don't know," said Tony.

Gogo's eye twitched.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Maybe, you should chill out Toots," said Tony.

"Ok, call me toots one more time," said Gogo, "I dare you."

Tony grinned.

"Toots," he said.

Later he was getting a wound treated by Jarvis, his holographic butler.

"Totally worth it," he said.


End file.
